


haikyuu!! one shots

by weebgirl3283



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebgirl3283/pseuds/weebgirl3283
Summary: i love this idk why but i do
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 3





	1. be my valentine.

NO ONES POV

it was valentines day, and suga was doing to confess to his crush of almost three years. he had gotta a small box of chocolates and a note for his crush, and who may that be? well, his crush was none other then daichi, caption of karasuno vollyball team. he had come out to the team about three months ago, and everyone else came out ether as gay, pan, or bi the following days. he had a shot, but was still nervous as hell.

"suga its gonna go well dont worry so much!" asahi says, leaning back in his chair while reading.  
"thats easy for you to say! you didnt confess first, noya did." suga signs, putting his head on his desk.  
"well you better ask him to have lunch with you quick, before the girls are all over him" asahi says, pointing to some girls whispering about confessions.

just them daichi walks in and over to sugas dexk, leaning his arm on it before speaking.  
"uh,,hey suga, can i talk to you for a sec?" he asks, rubbing the back of his next with his other hand. Suga shoots up and grabs his bag.  
"of course!" he says, before following daichi out the room, asahi chuckling in the background.

daich lead suga out to a tree with a bench under it,he sat down and suga sat down next o him, getting the chocolates from his bag. daichi also had something in his hands but before he could say anything suga spoke.  
"uh listen daichi, i really like you. like REALLY like you, as more then friends, and i understand if you dont like me abck or anything and you can reject me now its fine i wont get mad bu-" before he could finish he felt daichis lips on his, and melted into the kiss. after a minute of two he pulled anyway, smiling like an idiot.  
"i like you too suga" daichi says.

"be my valentine?"


	2. tis the seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wanna do a kinda holiday themed one since the holidays are coming up where i live so enjoy  
> this is also a tanaka x ennoshita fic so yeah

it was the holidays, and tanaka wanted to do something special for his boyfriend, ennoshita. He wasnt the best with gifts or cards or planning anything really so he needed some help, and who did he go to for help ? kiyoko, of course. kiyoko had a girlfriend, yachi, and yachi was always talking about how amazing kiyokos gifts and suprises were. so what could go wrong, right?

tanaka walked down the halls to kiyokos locker, he needed to be quick and he couldnt ask her during practice and risk ennoshita hearing. he turned the corner and cam up to the open locker, whispering.

"hey kiyoko! i need you help with something." he says, leaning over the locker door. she looks up and raises an eyebrow. 

"coming from you this cant be good" she sighs, closing her locker and turning to face him. "so what do you need?" she askes

"i need help setting up something special for ennoshita" he saying looking around to make sure no one who would tell enno was around. kiyoko chuckled and opened her notebook.

"well wat did you have in mind?" she asked , looking up at him with a pen in hand. 

"thats the thing, i have no clue what im gonna do! it needs to be special, but nothing big cause enno doesnt like all the attention on him, but nothing as simple as like just flowers and a card and-" he stopped suddenly when she but her pen agenst his lips

"i figured you woulnt have something planned, so i already thought of something. here, read over this and tell me what you think" she hands him her notebook and starts to walk away "just give it back after practice if you dont like it, i have to get to class" she says and disapears from sight

"t-thanks kiyoko!" he shouts before stuffing the book in his backpack and walking to his next class.

the rest of the day was normal, boring classes, lunch with enno, then pracice. they were cleaning up when kiyoko comes up to tanaka with yachi.

"so what did you think of the plan?" kiyoko says, holding yachis hand and staring at him.

"actually its perfect! how did you come up with all this?" he said, tossing the last vollyball into the basket before turning fully to face them.

"i have a lot of freetime so, but dont give all the credit to me. yachi helped with it too" she said , and yachi smiles

"dang, ultiment power couple. anyways i gotta go, i promised enno id walk him home and stay over cause his parents are out. i might do the plane tonight with how its going" he says, looking over at ennoshita and waving 

"well if you do, tell us how it goes!" yachi says "bye have fun!" she addes as kiyoko and her walk out of the gym with hinata and kageyama

ennoshita walks over to tanaka and hands him his bag as he throws his own over his shoulder and grabs his hand

"you ready to go? its getting a little dark so i wanna get home quick" he says look out the door to the sky 

"yeah lets go" tanaka says leading the way to the oh-so familar path to ennoshitas home. as they walked the talked a little, laughing and looking at the stars starting to peek through the navy blue sky. as they reached the gate ennosita grabed his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. they both walked in, taking off their shoes before going into the living room to watch something. ennoshitas family had already put up some decerations and the house smelled fantly of peppermint and chocolate, distracting from its usual warm smell. 

ennoshita and tanaka dropped down on the couch before grabbing the remote and flipping to a movie they both enjoyed. about half way through the movie however, tanaka got up and headed to the kitchen but soon turned around

"stay here, i wanna do something really quick" tanaka saying, and walks into the kitchen before ennoshita can respond. he decides to just listen and wait and hope tanaka doesnt burn the kitchen to a crisp like a bad cook would burn a turkey. maybe 45-50 mins pass before ennoshita begins to smell his favorite meal, smiling he gets up and slowly walks to the kitvhen to find tanaka plating the food, apron and cook hat included. when he turned around he was suprised to see ennoshita standing there, and he smiled.

"i wanted to do something special for you so i thought i would cooks something for you..plue you dont get to have your favorite very often so" he sayings , walking to the table and setting the plates down "ready to eat?" he asks, looking at ennoshita 

all ennoshita can do is nod and hug him, tightly. he didnt expect tanaka to do anything special for him, but the fact that he did all this was even better. they sat down and ate, talking about anything and everything while smiling and laughing, the faint sounds of the tv still playing and the wind outside the open window. peaceful and lovely. they finished eating and went upstairs, deciding to deal with messy dishes in the morning, because all they wanted to do right now was hold each other close like nothing else mattered. so thats exactly what they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH I WANT THIS but im single af so  
> n e ways i wanna do some rarepairs so like hehehe  
> see you next time ~ V


	3. my polarbear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> schools out for a few weeks, so aone and Futakuchi have some time to themselfs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol enjoy

It was winter break, all the schools had about two weeks off to enjoy the holidays with friends and family. Aone lived alone since his parents trusted him to be independent, and Futakuchi's parents were going on a buisness trip for the two weeks which left futakuchi alone.

Aone and futakuchi had been dating for about 5 months now so they went to eachothers houses pretty frequently. After saying bye to the team they headed to aones house, happy that they didn't need to worry about getting up early for morning practice or classes.

it only takes about 20 mins to get from the school to aones house, and the walk was quite and comfortable. they walked hand in hand, looking at all the familiar houses and trees as they pass. Once they make it too aones house, he unlockes the door and they walk in, taking off their shoes and put their bags down before heading to the living room.

The house wasnt huge, but it could comfortably fit 1-2 people as long as they share a bedroom. Futakuchi had been planning on staying since he doenst like being alone, so earlier in the week he had brought enough clothes for the time.

Futakuchi sat on the couch and reached for the remote, flipping the tv on and waited for aone to come sit down next to him so they could cuddle.

"hey aone, do you wanna watch a moive? there are a bunch one tonight" he says, finding a well known movie.

"hm? oh sure," aone mummbles before sitting next to futakuchi

so thats what they did for the night, until they both ended up falling asleep in eachother embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH I LOVE AONE SO MUCH  
> also sorry this is short im in class lol ~V

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! venus here, hope you liked this. sorry its really short im in class so.  
> tell me what other ships i should do, and any other types like angst or smut  
> thanks for reading! ~V


End file.
